The present invention relates to an innovative flooring assembly and method, as well as several embodiments of a unitary fastener clip used to secure the flooring assembly to a plurality of horizontal support members, such as joists, so as to construct a platform, patio or a raised deck. This flooring assembly and fastener clip find particular utility by providing homeowners and building contractors with a relatively simple, secure and reliable means to construct a platform or a deck with a minimum number of component parts, and without specialized tools or expertise. The preferred embodiment of the flooring assembly employs recycled plastic lumber as the flooring component, which promotes the conservation of resources and the environment.
In the prior art, various fasteners have been proposed to retain flooring or decking in place, none of which approach the simplicity, economy and ease of use of the present invention. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,016 to Erwin et al. discloses a foam-filled extruded decking plank and decking attachment system. This system includes clamps to hold down blocks which are secured onto a structure that supports the planks. The blocks permit relative motion between the planks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,842 to Counihan discloses a fastening system for fastening planar sections such as flooring boards to a base surface. The system includes fastening strips that interlockingly engage in a set of grooves cut in the ends of the boards. While the system of Erwin et al. recognizes that joist and decking fabricated from different construction materials may expand or contract at differing rates, this system is rather complex and especially adapted for extruded decking. In light of these complexities, a need has developed to provide an improved system for assembling flooring or decking planks which uses fewer component parts, is easier to assemble and is less expensive. In response to this need, the present invention provides an assembly and a fastener therefor which is simple but effective in securely retaining flooring planks to a support structure such as joists.